Xurkitree/USUM
Xurkitree (1 as a static encounter) is found in the Ultra Plant at level 60, found by travelling through a White Wormhole in Ultra Space after beating Ultra Necrozma. Xurkitree is one of the Ultra Beasts, now available for the Nuzlocker in USUM! Honestly, it's a fun Pokemon to have, due to having ridiculous stats and a great typing. Add Beast Boost to the mix and you have a sweeper on your hands. Sadly, its greatest stat, Sp.Atk, is the only good stat - hence it suffers from middling Speed, Defenses, HP and Attack. So it's not very great at taking a hit or being fast. Thankfully, most of Alola is slow, so Xurkitree may outspeed many threats, but don't count on it. Its only weakness, Ground, is fairly common in the end-game, particularly Hapu. But access to Energy Ball helps to negate that. Its Gigavolt Havoc will nuke the opponent, no questions asked. You can even run some competitive sets like Z-Hypnosis+Tail Glow. All in all, Xurkitree is a great sweeper when used correctly, and will fry most of the end-game. Important Matchups * Mina (Seafolk Village, Fairy-type): Xurkitree OHKOs Mawile with Thunderbolt. It's even faster (most of the time), so you can get that +1 Beast Boost. Sucker Punch is no threat. Mina will then switch in Granbull, who will deal over 70% damage with Earthquake. So it is kinda risky keeping Xurkitree in. However, if Xurkitree survives this turn, it can OHKO Granbull with a +1 Sp.Atk boost all the time, and can do so without the boost as long as the Sp.Atk stat is above 225. Her ace, Ribombee will be OHKOed by Thunderbolt, while her moves can't deal more than 50 % of Xurkitree's HP as damage, outside a crit. However, if you are low on health, don't risk it; Twinkle Tackle can OHKO you from 3/4 HP. * Ilima (Hau'oli Cemetery, Normal-type): Thunderbolt 2HKOs the lead Gumshoos, while the best it can do is cut your health in half by Super Fang. Hyper Fang crits will however seriously damage Xurkitree, but it won't kill in one hit. After that you can probably sweep nicely, but watch out for Komala's Sucker Punch and Smeargle's Extreme Speed - they might just kill if you're no careful. * Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, Ultra Sun only): The Grass types here wall Xurkitree - its best moves are resisted by Grass. It's going to be a long battle if you're going to do this with just Thunderbolt and Energy Ball. For example, Trevenant can nicely stall out Xurkitree, by making its Thunderbolt 3-4HKO into a 6HKO or worse. If you have access to Hidden Power Ice though (lucky) - go crazy Sun players! Just watch out for Shiinotic's Spore. * Lana (Lush Jungle, Water-type, Ultra Moon only): Go crazy Moon players! Energy Ball 2HKOes Lanturn (it has Volt Absorb),while Hydro Pump deals under 50% damage. Thunderbolt OHKOs Cloyster and Araquanid. Do note that Araquanid can OHKO you with Hydro Vortex if you're not careful. * Kiawe (Wela Volcano Park, Fire-type): Arcanine hits hard, but isn't much of a problem - Flare Blitz does over half HP, but Xurkitree should outspend and 2HKO with Thunderbolt. Next comes out Alolan Marowak, and while that Bonemerang looks intimidating, don't worry - Xurkitree can straight away OHKO it. At +1, even Xurkitree with -Sp.Atk natures and 0IV/EV can OHKO Marowak. Talonflame is a non-issue - its best move Brave Bird deals about 25% damage on Xurkitree. Unless you get crits by both Flare Blitz (Arcanine) and Brave Bird (Talonflame), you should be fine. I recommend healing before zapping Talonflame into dust by Thunderbolt. * Sophocles (Hokulani Observatory, Electric-type, Ultra Sun only): Don't bother. You could do it if you had Hidden Power Ground, but frankly, taking on an Electric leader with an Electric Pokemon sounds futile. Golem could be OHKOed by Energy Ball though, but it has Sturdy, so yeah. * Nanu (Aether House, Dark-type, Ultra Moon only): Sableye can be easily OHKOed (2HKO at worst) by Thunderbolt. Absol is OHKOed by +1 Thunderbolt (or +0 Thunderbolt really), but it's faster and Night Slash can easily Crit due its Super Luck ability. However, even then it does only about half damage to Xurkitree. His Persian is fast, not bulky, can be easily OHKOed by Thunderbolt. However, its Black Hole Eclipse (Z-Dark Pulse) deals over 50% damage, so one should be careful. Heal afterward if Absol deals a Critical Night Slash. Overall though, this battle should be easy, provided you keep Xurkitree's health in the green. * Totem Ribombee (Seafolk Village): Xurkitree 2HKOes Ribombee - but Ribombee is faster and 2HKOs with Bug Buzz. You could set up a X Sp.Def at the start though. Avoid Blissey, and don't kill the Pelipper if it comes on screen. Focus on the Totem, and you can get through. * Hapu (Exeggutor Island, Ground-type): You might think that you should stay away from this fight - and you may be right. Don't bother with Golurk, it's not really worth it. It can survive an Energy Ball and OHKO Xurkitree with Earthquake. It can be OHKOed by Bloom Doom however.Gastrodon is OHKOed by Energy Ball. Safest matchup here.Don't bother with Flygon (much) ,it can survive an Energy Ball and 2HKO Xurkitree with Earth Power, as it is faster. It can be OHKOed by Bloom Doom however. HP Ice variants will also nicely OHKO it. Mudsdale can be OHKOed by Energy Ball,but it's kinda risky, considering it's a roughly a 25% chance,but it can be OHKOed by Bloom Doom. Its Earthquake can OHKO Xurkitree, but what else do you expect? The better strategy is to use your primary Ground counter for this fight, keeping Xurkitree on the sidelines unless absolutely necessary. * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): Xurkitree can easily sweep his team were it not for the fact that his entire team has Speed EV training and outspeeds Xurkitree at every turn. However, most of their attacks are weak and don't deal much more than a third of Xurkitree's health. The biggest threat in his team is his Zoroark - Night Daze can deal over half of Xurkitree's health in damage, and its Black Hole Eclipse comes very very close to OHKO'ing Xurkitree from full health. If you can deal with the damage the team deals, you can easily sweep with Thunderbolts all around - even the Fire- and Grass-Silvally are OHKOed by Thunderbolt from +2SpAtk, and 2HKOed from +0SpAtk. * Elite Four Molayne (Pokémon League, Steel-type): Steel types are generally annoying to fight with Electric types. He also has Alolan Dugtrio which can stop sweeps immediately. Don't bother. * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): Olivia's lead Armaldo, is an easy 2HKO with Thunderbolt, but it can deal a lot of damage with either X-Scissor (~50%) or Rock Blast (3 hits can deal ~50% as well, while 5 hits can deal anywhere from 70% to 90%),so heal up before dealing with the next Pokemon. The next switch-in options are either Cradily, which can be easily 2-3HKOed with +1 Energy Ball, Gigalith, which can be OHKOed by +1 Energy Ball or Probopass, which is 2HKOed by +1 Energy Ball. Once you get those 2 KOes, the +2 SpAtk boost that Beast Boost provides is enough to sweep the rest of the team quickly, with minor healing as necessary. * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): WRECKING BALL ON SCENE MAKE WAY - seriously, this battle is going to be fun. Once you get your +1 Sp.Atk boost from killing her lead Braviary (watch out for those Brave Birds), you are unstoppable. Even Mandibuzz can't do much with Bone Rush. * Hau (Pokémon League): * Post-Game: I have no clue. Don't ask. Moves (level-up movepool) (TM/tutor compatibility) Recommended moveset: ??? Recommended Teammates (Pokémon that work well on the same team with the one being analyzed) Other Xurkitree's stats * What Nature do I want?'''Anything that Boosts Sp.Atk or Speed really. Modest, Timid are fantastic natures. * '''How good is the Xurkitree line in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: Ground * Resistances: Steel, Electric, Flying * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Fairy, Poison, Normal, Rock, Fire, Grass, Water, Ghost, Dark, Bug, Dragon, Category:Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon Category:To be reviewed